


The Sheikah Markings Part 2

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link and Tetra are reunited with the crew, before they set off on their quest
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Tetra & Dorian (OC), Tetra & Kado (OC)
Series: To Find Hyrule [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 6





	The Sheikah Markings Part 2

**_ The Sheikah Mark part 2 _ **

The Nocturne quietly docked at the Isle of Shadow. Further in land, in the village, a seventeen-year-old boy looked out at the ship.

‘They’re back,’ thought the boy, a sneer slowly covering his face, ‘finally, I get to meet what’s mine.’

“Yigia.” Came a voice, making the boy look down.

At the base of the tree Yigia was in, was another Sheikah, their tatoo covering their left eye.

“Get down from there.” They said, displeasure covering their tone.

Yigia sneered before leaping down.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Covare,” Sneered the boy, “If anyone were to find out how you were speaking to the future chief-”

“They’d do the same.” Came another voice, one that Yigia knew all too well.

“Eavesdropping again Kado?” Said Yigia, scowling.

Kado glared at Yigia.

“We all know where your true loyalties lie, Yigia,” Said Kado, his hand falling to a Sheikah Scimitar at his waist, “How greatly to defended Kohga before he was exiled.”

Yigia sneered at the comment.

“At least I didn’t drive my own mother away.” Spat Yigia, venomously.

Kado shook his head pitifully, “Stooping to the level of petty insults, I supposed you were never meant to be one of our leaders.”

Kado’s head suddenly jolted backwards as Yigia punched him.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra cautiously looked around, while Link practically waved at everyone, which earnt him a wave back.

“Welcome to Kakariko Village.” Said Dorian, gesturing around him, a mixture of Sheikah, Hylian, Goron and some dark-skinned women that Tetra couldn’t identify, were bustling around, “For over seven thousand years the Sheikah were the guardians and protectors of the Royal family of Hyrule.”

“T-then h-how c-come t-t-the k-king d-d-didn’t m-mention y-y-you?” Asked Link, making Dorian turn and face him.

“The King you described and named wasn’t the King when Hyrule was flooded, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was the King at the time of the Hero of Time and was subsequently murdered by Ganon while the Princess and her nursemaid escaped.” Said Dorian, before calling another Sheikah over, “Selwyn, this is Link, would you kindly take a look at his throat.”

Selwyn nodded and gently guided Link over to a stand before they started examining his neck.

“What are they going to do to him?” Demanded Tetra, glaring up at her ‘father’.

“See if anything can be done about that neck wound of his, and possibly if they can give him some therapy to help him speak.” Said Dorian, as a woman ran up to him.

“Sir, there’s been another fight.” Said the woman, bowing slightly.

“Kina, there is no need to bow,” Said Dorian, “Do you know who threw the first punch?”

“Yigia.” Said the woman, before leading Dorian and Tetra to the two.

“How ironic, Yigia threw the first punch, yet you left him on deaths door.” Said Dorian, crossing his arms and looking at a boy a year or two older than Tetra who was holding his nose.

“He’ll be fine.” Said the boy, before looking down at Tetra, “Is that her?”

“No, this is the Princess of Hyrule.” Said Dorian, sarcastically, before he facepalmed.

“So, it is her.” Said the boy, holding out his hand, “Names Kado, kinda like Makado but without the Ma.”

“Hi.” Said Tetra slowly shaking his hand, “And you’re important, how?”

Kado feigned a hurt expression, “Egads, she doesn’t know!”

Tetra scowled and decided to pull her shoe off and throw it at him. Kado ducked the shoe but it ended up hitting the unconscious boy behind him.

“Okay, okay, I understand when a joke is wearing thin,” Said Kado, raising his hands in surrender, “But I honestly thought Father would’ve at least mentioned your older Brother.”

Tetra’s Jaw dropped.

**_ TFH _ **

Link rubbed his neck, somehow Selwyn had figured out that his throat would heal up quickly and that his stutter might be the result of ‘nerve damage’. Link was very apt on medical terminology, but he had a feeling it was something to do with his reflexes or something.

“Other than that, you’re perfectly healthy.” Said Selwyn, jotting something down on their note book.

“S-s-sorry i-if t-t-this i-is r-r-r-rude,” Said Link, looking up at them, “b-b-b-but a-a-are y-you a m-man o-or w-w-woman?”

Selwyn looking at Link and laughed, “I’m neither.”

“S-so y-you’re l-like M-m-makar.” Said Link, looking up at them.

“Aside from the fact Makar is a Korok and I’m a Sheikah, yeah, I’m kinda like Makar.” Said Selwyn, before putting their notes down, “I’m going to give you some cream to help sooth the pain on your throat, but I can’t prescribe anything except therapy for your voice.”

“W-what’s n-n-nerve d-damage?” Asked Link, making Selwyn look at him.

“Nerve damage is where your body is damaged enough to affect the nervous system,” Said Selwyn, “Nerve damage can be the result of repetitive electrical shocks or if an area in your body where the Nervous System is present has had a hard-enough blow.”

Link went to speak again before Selwyn interrupted him, [I can speak sign language.]

Link smiled.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra huffed as she threw another one of the ‘Blade Masters’ to the floor. So far they’d just had her complete various tasks, one was to assess her balance, which she had to repeat seven times because she fell over once, another was to assess her marksmanship with a bow, which she had aced and the previous one was test her over senses, where they’d blind folded her and had various people attack her with sticks. She hadn’t been allowed to move on to another task until she had passed the previous one. Now they were testing her endurance.

So far, she’d beaten seven people. Tetra and Link had been on the Isle for roughly five and a half months, normally Tetra would be wondering where her crew were, but she’d been told that the Isle was covered in a thick mist that prevented anyone with ill intentions from landing on the island. She had also been told that, even to find the Isle’s existence, the one searching would have to look back to when Hyrule was first formed to find the Isle’s location. The last person that visited the Isle was a young woman who landed on their shores by accident but had left with one of their Blade Masters, Rook, after falling in love with him.

Tetra ducked underneath a staff before knocking Selwyn’s feet from under them. The sound of a hammer hitting a table drew everyone’s attention. Three elderly Sheikah murmured amongst themselves before announcing that she had passed. Tetra felt a wave of relief flow through her, before someone landed behind her.

“I request the right to challenge her.” Came the voice that Tetra had come to loathe. Yigia stood behind her, as if he were the only one brave enough to ask. The previous day Link had wiped the floor with him, prompting Yigia to piss himself in fear. What made the ordeal funnier for Tetra, was the fact Link was holding back during the fight.

“Denied.” Rang Dorian’s voice, no room for argument given.

“Sir,” came another voice, “The next trail requires them to go into the Temple.”

If Silence had a voice, it would be screaming. From what Tetra understood, the Temple was both a prison and a training ground. The last person to make it through there without help was the Hero of Time.

“I have faith in both of their abilities,” Said Dorian, “However, there will be both Blade Masters and Shadows at the side lines to offer help if it is needed.”

Tetra suddenly felt a knot of dread form in her stomache.

**_ TFH _ **

“We’ve been searching for months, Gonzo,” Moaned Mako, “Can’t we just take a break.”

“No, Link’s grandmother said that the Isle of Shadow is in that wall of fog, we just need to get through to it.” Said Gonzo, scowling. Impa had left Tetra in his care when she vanished, a girl he viewed as his own daughter, since he’d raised her since she was five. It was bad enough they had to take constant breaks to restock, but now the rest of the crew were suggesting they abandon the captain.

“Gonzo, it’s been near eight months, how do we even know if they’re still alive?” Asked Senza, leaning against one of the cannons.

“You can only set foot on the Ilse if you go they with no ill intent.” Said Aryll, looking though her Telescope, “Besides, they don’t sound like the type to kill innocent people.”

Gonzo was quiet before he turned to face the crew, “Who’s planning on looting the place?”

There was a guilty silence before Senza, Mako, Zuko and Linebeck raised their hands.

“Well, we can’t now, why don’t we try going through again?” Said Gonzo, steering the ship into the fog.

Link’s grandmother was quiet until an Island came into view, “We’re here.” Said Saria.

Nudge lowered the gang plank before Gonzo slowly walked down onto the Pier.

“That’s far enough.” Came a voice, then two young men dropped down and landed in front of the group. One’s face was shrouded by a hood, but the crew’s attention was on the other one, he had the Sheikah mark tattooed onto his forehead and upper nose, but he looked like a male version of Tetra.

“State your business.” Said the man, holding his sword in a reverse grip.

“We’re here to look for our captain.” Said Gonzo, eying up the other man’s sword.

The man sheathed his sword and jerked his head, beckoning them to follow him. The pirates and Islanders quickly followed him, careful to not let him leave their sight.

“You are the one called Gonzo, correct?” Questioned the man, not looking at them.

“Yeah, what if I am?” Demanded Gonzo, his arms tensing up.

“Tera and Link have an incredibly high opinion of you, I just hope you don’t betray our expectations.” Said the man, his eyes passing over two dark skinned women carrying a naginata each.

“Aveil, Bularia,” Said the man, whom, upon closer inspection, Gonzo found to have a similar birth mark below his ear to the one Tetra had on the back of her calf, “I did not realise you had guard duty.”

The two women glanced at each other before continuing on as if the man hadn’t spoken at all.

“Well, that was rude.” Said the man, leading the group inside the building.

“Who are you?” Asked Aryll, making the man look down at her.

“My name is Kado,” Said the man, “One of the twelve Blade Masters of this tribe and head of security.”

“You look like you’re barely over the age of seventeen.” Remarked Gonzo, making the man tense up.

“Thank you for reminding me.” Said the man, before he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. A rope ladder dropped down from a hole in the ceiling and Kado gestured for them to follow him.

“Imōto no crew is here.” Said Kado, as Tetra’s crew slowly piled into the room.

Link waved from his place over in a corner, his mouth stuffed full of noodles, some falling onto the strange skin tight shirt he was wearing.

Saria tutted and made her way over to where Link was.

“Take smaller mouthfuls, you weren’t dragged up.” Said Saria, as Link had trouble swallowing the food.

“Who’s the old hag?” Came a snide voice from one of the supports.

Kado exhaled deeply, before taking a whip and using it to pull the owner of the voice down by their ankle.

“Yigia, what are you doing here?” Questioned Kado in an even tone, his eyes narrowing.

“My future Fianse is here, so am I.” Sneered Yigia, before Kado threw Yigia down the hole.

“Kado.” Came a deep voice from the end of the room.

Kado sighed before moving to sit next to the owner of the voice. On the other side of them was Tetra, who had what seemed to be a bandage covering part of her head and face, her eyes were covered as well.

“Captain!” Cried the crew stumbling over themselves to check on her.

Tetra only groaned before another loud whistle pierced the air. Everyone turned and looked at Kado, who simply used his spoon to point at Link.

“Give her some room to breathe.” Said Link, his voice still quiet but stronger than it usually was.

The crew was dumbfounded at the sound of Link speaking without him stuttering.

Everyone was quiet before Tetra reached over and grabbed a dumpling and threw it at Link, who caught it in his mouth.

Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing, while Saria started a quiet conversation with on of the elders, who apparently knew the old woman.

“You must all be tired.” Said the man with the deep voice, who sat between Tetra and Kado, “Have something to eat, you must’ve had a long journey.”

The pirates slowly took some food before Aryll looked at Tetra and cocked her head, “Why do you have that on your head, Tetra?”

“It’s a long story, let’s just say that it both cool and painful and someone ended up crying.” Said Tetra, looking at the bowl she had in her hand.

“Okay, so where does Link fit into all this?” Asked Linkbeck, making both Link and Tetra start choking on their food.

Luckily, Link recovered first and started to attempt to salvage the situation.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked Link, looking between Tetra, Linebeck and a bowl of rice.

“Well, it’s obvious she was the one who ended up crying because of that bandage thing on her head.” Said Linebeck, just as Tetra finished her food and flung the empty bowl at the man, which hit him square on the nose.

“The bandage is only on her lower forehead, that bundle is called a turban.” Said Link, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed everyone’s attention on him.

Linebeck held his face before sitting up, blood running from his nose, “Okay then.” Said the man, not pushing the subject. The rest of the evening went by in silence, before the man with the deep voice stood up and instructed everyone to leave, only when Link and Gonzo stood up were they told to stay.

Gonzo narrowed his eyes, before folding his arms, while Link moved over to stand next to Tetra. After everyone had left, the man turned and faced Gonzo.

“You’re probably wondering who I am.” Said the man, placing his hands behind his back.

“Have been ever since you kidnapped my captain and her boyfriend.” Snapped Gonzo, making Link and Tetra look at each other and jump apart blushing.

The man raised his eyebrows, before turning to face the two and then turning back to face Gonzo.

“An interesting way of describing the two.” Said the man, “My name is Dorian, and I am Sheik’s father.”

Gonzo was quiet before saying, “Who the fuck is Sheik?”

Dorian closed his eyes before sighing, “You know her as Tetra or Zelda, which ever one she goes by.”

Gonzo turned to look at Tetra who made an ‘I’ll explain later’ gesture, before looking back at Dorian.

“Okay, so why are Link and I here?” Asked Gonzo, leaning back against the wall.

“Over the past few months both Sheik and Link were undergoing tests,” Said Dorian, “Tests that they passed with flying colours.”

Tetra had a small, smug smile on her face, while Link’s ears went red.

“When those tests are passed, they are given an induction into the tribe, the mark of the Sheikah.” Dorian took a deep breath before continuing, “Normally, these marks are placed upon our faces, but since Link is a third generation Sheikah, his mark was placed over his back.”

Gonzo frowned quietly before speaking, “So where’s the captains mark?”

“On her forehead.” Said Link, before Tetra elbowed him in the ribs.

“It is customary for the people that the mark bearer holds dear to be amongst the first to see the mark once it has settled onto their skin.” Said Dorian, before gesturing for Tetra to stand in front of him. Gonzo idly wondered why Link was having his mark revealed, before realising that this is an incredibly personal affair and his was still recovering and the shirt he had been wearing were actually bandages.

Dorian slowly peeled back the layers that covered Tetra’s face, her eyes blinking quickly to get used to the sudden flow of light. Link and Gonzo were speechless, on Tetra’s lower forehead and bridge of her nose, was a red tattoo of a red eye and a tear drop. Tetra exhaled quietly, before fully turning to face Link and Gonzo.

“Well,” Said Tetra, biting her bottom lip slightly, “How do I look?”

“Alright.” Said Gonzo, while Link just stared a moment longer before he uttered, “Like a goddess.”

“What?” Asked Tetra, surprised with a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Uh, I-I s-s-said y-you l-look g-g-good.” Stuttered Link, his cheeks going red as well.

Tetra looked like she didn’t believe him, before Dorian placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I take it there is no deterring you from finding Hyrule, is there?” Asked Dorian, peering into Tetra’s eyes.

“Mother said that you should always be a person of your word,” Said Tetra, looking down, “if your word is meaningless, then you are also meaningless.”

Dorian chuckled slightly, before pulling her into a hug, “You are so much like your mother, just looking at you, I know she would be proud of the young woman you’ve started to become.”

Tetra slowly wrapped her arms around her father while he spoke.

“I am so, so sorry for not coming to find you sooner.” Whispered Dorian, placing Tetra at arm’s length and looking at her fondly.

Tetra looked up at him before grabbing his arm, “You could come with us.” Said Tetra, pleading with him, “You said the Sheikah followed and protected the Goddesses bloodline, you could come with and continue, even after we find Hyrule again.”

Dorian chuckled before kneeling down in front of her, “Tetra, I know just by looking at you, that if I came with you, I would only be slowing you down.” Said Dorian, “Once you find Hyrule again, send word, and the villagers of this Island will come to you.”

“And you?” Asked Tetra, trying not to start crying.

“Tetra, our time together has been short,” Said Dorian, solemnly, “which is my fault and my fault alone, but know that I’ll always love you, no matter how far away you are.”

Tetra closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip harder than she had before.

“You won’t be alone,” Said Dorian, “Kado will be with you every step of the way.”

Tetra looked at Kado, who nodded before heading down the ladder. The following sounds implied that Yigia had been trying to climb up again.

Dorian only sighed, before looking at both Gonzo and Link, “Look after my daughter.” The man commanded.

Gonzo could see that this Dorian and Tetra were related, they both had the same gaze when they issued commands, “You have my word.” Said Gonzo, before he decided to head down the ladder as well, “I’ll get the crew ready.”

Now, only Link remained with the two.

“I’ll never leave her.” Link promised quietly, which made Dorian smile, having seen how Link had helped Tetra when she twisted her ankle a month after they arrived.

Dorian then turned to look a Tetra again, “Since you may not be completely comfortable with the rest of your crew seeing you mark yet, I thought you could use these.” Dorian presented Tetra with a box of different shades of cover up. Tetra looked at the box before grabbing Dorian and pulling him into a fierce hug.

“When we find Hyrule, I’ll come for you.” Tetra promised, before she took Link’s hand and quietly led him to the exit, “We both will.” Said Link, smiling before descending the ladder with Tetra following him.

Dorian quietly looked at a picture of Impa that was hanging on the wall.

“I’ve already called for the other Blade Masters to start evacuating.” Dorian said to the picture, “I can only hope that I’ve given them enough time to get away before the betrayal occurs.”

Dorian continued to look at the picture, even when an arrow when through his back and pierced his heart, his eyes were always on Impa.


End file.
